The invention relates generally to input control, and in particular to input control for electronic devices that have a touch-sensitive surface.
Input control is a significant aspect for performing interactions between a user and an electronic device, and the user may input data using various input devices such as a mouse, a joystick, and the like. As electronic devices become more compact, touch-sensitive surfaces (such as touch-sensitive screens and touchpads) become popular and turn into a major technique in the field of input control.
For a device equipped with a traditional touch-sensitive screen, a contact point between the user and the touch-sensitive screen indicates the interaction focus. Hence, the user often has to move his/her finger across the screen to perform the input at a desired location on the screen. When the size of the touch-sensitive screen is large (for example, more than 5 inches) or when the user is operating the electronic device with a single hand, it is difficult for the user to move his/her finger from one side of the screen to an opposite side across a large distance. Even if the user operates the electronic device with two hands, operating on the entire screen is sometimes not easy, for example, when the user is in motion.